Pein and Konan's daughter
by Lil blue rose
Summary: Darcy has grew up without a mum or dad.Unknowing to her Konan has found out that her baby is alive so she sets out looking for her baby girl to bring her home. Along the way Darcy has found love with a sound ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Pein and Konan's daughter

nameDarcy

looks has Royal blue hair,stunning silver eyes and has pale skin . She wears the same outfit Konan useed to wear when she was training with Jiraiya and shoes.

age:12

Personality: trouble maker,has bad mood swings,kind around people she trusts,calm when she has little sleep or when she feels like it,loving,loves to get a rise out of certain people.

likes:  when it rains, oragami, training, flower pressing, cooking, the Huuga clan,reading,singing opera, smashing alarm clockes

dislikes: SAKURA AND SASUKE, mean people, fangirls, losers, alarm clockes, boiling hot days

dreams: to be a well known opera singer, find out who's her mum and dad and to find love

Darcy signed as her best friend Hinata fainted from Naruto placing a hand on her forehead thinking she was sick or something again."Darcy is Hinata sick again?" what a dumb question you asked blondie she has fallen for you since you walked through the freaking door 6 years ago. Still slightly pissed off i brushed a piece of my royal blur hair out of my silver eyes "She's gonna be just fine Naruto" he nod once then broke into a foxy grin "Well see yah i'm going to get some ramen!" he dashed off down the street leaving me with a now pissed of Neji Huuga infront of me. As he carried Hinata to the Huuga compound we walked about meh stuff "The offer is still stands Darcy and uncle wont take no for an answer" he stared in a brotherly tone that he uses when i'm around him, "I'm still not sure about the whole thing Neji." If your wondering what the hell is going on here i'll tell you cause someone has too. Hinata's dad is pestering me to live at the Huuga's sinces he sees me as a daughter who has helped Hinata and everyone eles since i was little. "Darcy i'll walk you to your training ground tomorrow morning around 6 ok" that wasn't a question it was a promise.....damn him. The walk to my shitty apartment sucked alot since i live on an genin paycheck, i have enough for food, paying bills and rent cause of that i dont get fancy high priced things like the other kunochi bitches sinces they have families that spoil them rotten. well im a orphan girl who has a bad temper and all of the above since i had was born, i never knew my mum or dad sinces i was dumped on the door step of Konoha 12 years ago but some dumbass shinobi dumped me in a damn oprhanage that sucked the big one. Dumping my gear on the right hand side of the room i closed then locked my door which squeaked and doesn't close properly i kicked it shut really hard "Stupid piece of crap". Why does my life suck so bad was it cause i'm have a strange appearnces its the hair and eyes i get it, walking over to my shitty couch i sat down grumbling about stuff that really pisses me off better known as Sakura Haruno that fat, ugly, pink headed bimbo bitch! she thinks she's so damn cool cause the retared Uchiha is on her team someone please shot me in the back of my head. Picking up a book from the coffee table thats directly infront of me i layed flat on my back reading the book since Hinata so kindly bought it for me since i told her i love to read.....ok thats half a lie i only love books is because i throw them at Sakura since the bimbo throw insulting things at me so heavy book thrown at head anyone? In the middel of the night i shot up drenched in sweat and shaking in fear cause i had a nightmare again it was so strange two shadows hovered over a new born baby that was asleep with a small smile on its small chubby face. Fully awake i jumped into the shower disrobed letting the hot water relax me at the point i was almost red from it burning my skin but i had other things to worry about like what does those dreams mean i mean come on at the end of the dream a pair of werid red eyes drilled holes at the tiny infant like it was a demon or someting. Turning the water off i reached for a white fluffy towel and wrapped in around my body nicely i walked to me room i got dressed in a long dark grey nightdress i sat on my bed for 10 minutes then fell asleep allowing the dark empty dreamless slumber take over every sense i have. Beep Beep SMASH! i smashed the alarm clock with my fist....again oh no Neji will be pissed i can tell "Meh he's problem not mine" dragging myelf to the shower i washed up, got dressed, make my bed and now i'm having some coffee and toast "Ohhhhh hell no" she sat straihgt up to see an angry Neji at her window with her smashed alarm clock that she threw in the dumpster 3 minutes ago. She was in trouble and she knew it cause now he dragged her out of the apartment all the way to the clock store "Good moring Mr Huuga do you want another alarm clock?" "Yes" damn him he passed me the damn evil thing and left me in the training ground with my team....team 7. "YOU'R LATE!" Naruto and bitch....i mean Sakura yelled at me ohhh and Kakashi is there with Sasuke glaring at me but i help up the brand new alarm clock "Neji got me a new one....again" they all signed "How many times does he buy you one?" Kakashi asked "Beates me" shrugging my shoulders i place the bag in a nearby tree branch "So whats up doc?". I hate him and i mean i bloody well hate Sasuke Uchiha what happend to ladies first? the fucker punched me in the face "That's it! Ninja Art- Paper Shuriken!" i foarmed the hand signes then jumped back and threw millions of paper shurikins at him "Ninja Art-Fire ball justu!" oh damn a meduim sized fire ball burned my paper shurkins and heading straight for me.....or for the love of paper. As the fire dimed down and the loser thought he won i ran out from the smoke punching him with a chalkra filled fist heheheh he hit a nearby tree and i won fancy that, "AHHHHHHHHHH SASUKE!" Sakura ran to his side glaring holes at my head "Go away Sakura" he hissed at her as he also glared at me. We done 2 D ranked missions that sucked "Ok guys dissmissed"he poofted away with his nose in a little orange book "Darcy!" i turned around to she a fumbling pink headed moo "What?" "Say sorry to Sasuke and ask for his forgivness" she hissed out ohhhhh tough guy "Sasuke i'm sorry you weak and because of that you got beaten by a girl".... i ran away cause i got to clearly pissed of people chasing me cause i'm awesome an such. Running near the Huuga compound i saw Neji and his team walking my way "NEJI,TENTEN,LEE HELP LIL OLD ME!" they looked up to see me running away from to homosapens,Neji was now infront of me with Lee as Tenten stayed at my side "Uchiha, Haruno stay away from her" Neji glared at Sasuke as he glared back and now their in a verbal fight that was damn loud that cause Hirashi to come out "What's the meaning of this?" I told them the story of how i beat the high and mighty Sasuke Uchiha with my awesomeness that made Neji smirk and Sasuke and Sakura glare at me some more "It's over and done with now you 2 go home and grow up" he pointed at them which cause them to walk away well Sasuke while Sakura asked him out on a date in which he rejected her. Hinata asked me to spar with her so i accepted it with grace.....nah thats not me i yelled out "I'ts on!" but sadly i beat hre within 3 minutes "Come on i hate hitting you Hina i really do" i sighed and run a hand through my blue hair as i retied it up again "i..cant do this" she whispered "I'm real weak" my heart has to go out to her "No your not darling please calm down" she still had tears in her pale lavender eyes. I made a list of exsersizes she has to do for the next month or so to see if she is inproving her training methods or not. Hirashi asked me to have dinner with the family and i accepted cause i'm running low on food "Congratulations on making chunin Darcy" i gave a small smile "Thank you" "It was a very interesting fight but we all knew you would win!" i smiled at Hanabi as she beamed at me like i was a new sort of barbie that talks "Thank you for the meal it was delicious but i have to go" "I understand, Neji will walk you home". We walked well Neji did cause i'm having a piggy back ride from him sinces his like an older brother to me, he gave a small smile to me "Remeber how we first me?" i smile yes i do. I was 4 sitting on a swing set in the park and it was pooring down raining effecting the mood i was in....i was sad and lonely, tears where running down my face as a family ran down the street laughing ay one another for being soaked from the rain. "Are you ok?" a voice spoke infront of me so i lifted me head up hidind my eyes with my lony frindge "I'm alone" the person was a boy about 1 year older than me, he had long brown hair and lavender coloured eyes "Why?" "No one wants me cause i'm werid" my voice was a little whisper back then but that didn't stop when i get shy or sad more in better terms denile. "Well i want to be your friend i'm Neji Huuga" he estened his hand so slowly i gripped his hand "I'm Darcy" from then he was my big brother always looking out for me.


	2. the mission and meeting Shadow

In the next morning a ANBU member had woken me up to tell me to go to Hokage building for a new mission with my team. "I'm here" i waltzed into the main room where my team was waiting for me with Lord Hokage siting in his big as chair and desk, "Good morning Darcy" i bowed at his in respect to the Hokage "Good morning Lord Hokage" he smiled at me as he took a puff of his pipe "There is a new mission for you 5, it's a C ranked mission". Looking at the mission folder i frowned as it was a scouting mission for a stupid old man who wants the area to be searched for any sound ninja's, "You all got half an hour to get packed kids" Kakashi poofed away with his nose in a little orange book "Jackass" i muttered than cause Naruto to laugh at me "You'r really nast sometimes Darcy" smiling proudly "Damn right i'm nasty". Walking to my apartment i opened the door and packed my things in a bag, i had in the bag a set of clothes,1 set of shoes,medical stuff,a whole 2 pounds of paper, bread and 2 botteles of water. "Maby i should pack a book" smirking at the idea of throwing a book at Sakura's fat head indeed it was intertaining at her glaring at me with a bruise on her forehead hehehehehe wow i'm really nasty. Arriving at the gates i had 10 minutes to spare so i pulled out a sheet of paper and started to fold it very gently, "Wow that's cool Darcy" looking up i saw Naruto smiling at me "Thanks" i was done and i have made a paper rose "I got an idea" pulling a rubberband from my wrist i pulled some of my hair into a bun at the right side of head, for the finishing touch i placed the paper rose in the bun at the right hand side of my head "Wow it brings your eyes out" smiling at Naruto i offered to teach him to made a paper shrikain. Soon the whole team came and we set of into the woods while Naruto was inspecting this paper shirakin "Mine looks like crap unlike your cool one" he frowned "Practices makes perfect" "Naruto that lookes crappy throw it away or you will geet Darcy germs", that slut she insults Naruto for trying something new and i brought him down even more "SHUT UP YOU DAMN WHORE!" she glared at me "Dont talk to your teammate like that!" Kakashi sensie snaped at me "But she.." "I dont care Darcy! go to the back of the line". I really hate her as she and Sasuke smirked at my misfourtune "Darcy you shouldn't have stuck up for me" Naruto muttered softly to me "She shouldn't have brought you down". Kakashi sensie snaped at me again and sent Naruto infront of the line you know i really hate this team their nothing more than a bunch of assholed well not Naruto he's cool. "Oh thank heavens your here!" the man ran straight for Kakashi sensie "Dont freak sir, team 7 is here", the man started to explain about the whole freaking thing thats be going down "They could be bandites or rouge ninjas" i said in a boarded tone "Darcy shut up!" Sasuke hissed at me "No shut up loser boy!" i gave him the loser sign and pocked my tounge out. The man laughed the look on Sasuke's face as Kakashi hold him back from hurting me "Darcy got out side now!" glaring at my sensie i walked out of the house and slammed the door rather hard "That girl is a fine piece of work alright" the old man mussed to Naruto "Yep thats Darcy alright!". I cant belive it i was kicked out of the old guys place and now i'm glaring holes at anything that crossed my path, "Assholes i hate them" i kicked a rock that hit my big toe "OUCH! DAMN IT!" i hoped on one foot holding onto the other one as i bit my lip to keep the bad words from escaping my mouth. "Well looks likr thr girlie is trying to keep the bad words coming out of her mouth" turning around i saw 4 sound ninjas smirking at me from their maskes "Shut up!" one of them saw my ninja head band that is wrapped around my left arm "SHE'S A KONOHA!", he pointed to the head band "Let's get her!" they ran at me so i draw out my famous justu "Ninja art-paper shurikens" i jumped back and done the justu that cut most of them but one of them done "Ninja art-grand fire ball justu!" oh damn, jumping back from the blaze of the heat but it somehow burned up upper arm "AHHHH!" i screamed out in pain as i landed "Killing 2 of my men, you are a strong little one" i frowned but he was too quick and he punched me at the side of my face that knocked me out. He picked me up and threw me over her shoulder "Strong one indeed" he formed some hand signes and the poofed away with me but the moron didn't relised i dropped my paper rose on the ground. Waking up i found myself tied up on a post in a sitting position "So you'r awake" walking in the tent was a boy with black hair that reached his shoulders that gave him an emo look, he had dark grey eyes, he was a bit pale and he looked around 13 years old "Wow arn't you smart" i said in a sarcastic tone of voice, he smirked at my comment "The sarcastic type you are" he leanded aganist the post i was currently tied to "What gave that away?" he keeped smirking at me "For a Kohona kunochi you are rather entertaining to watch" glaring at him "Let me go". He frowned at me "Rather straight forward you are" i really wish i had my big book with me right nown "No duh!" he chuckled "Do you have a name girl?" "You first emo boy" he glared at me "I'm Shadow" "Bro was you'r mum drunk when she named you?" he chuckled "No, now it's your turn" looking up so we were eye to eye "I'm Darcy" raising a eyebrow "And you say i got a werid name" i glared and he smirked. He stayed next to me for afew hours he and i talked about anything really "Do you have any parents?" he looked at me "No, but i got an older brother and uncle" he looked down at me "What about you?" After talking for awhile longer i grew hungry and thristy "Is there anything to eat or drink around here?" smirking he grabbed my bag and gave me my bread and water, "Nice shirt" he picked up my white shirt with a picture of a punk cat saying "I got plenty of attitude" smirking he placed it on the ground until "AHA look what we have here!" he picked up a pair of my panties that are dark blue "YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" laughing he grabbed 2 more, 1 white and the other black "Darcy control your temper" smirking he put all 3 back in the bag and he sat next to me "I'm gonna cut you" he patted my hair "I would like to see you try Darcy". "Well it's time to hit they hay" he smirked "Night Darcy" he got up and walked to the tent entrance "Hey wait!" he stoped and looked over his shoulder "What if some loser tries to get his way with me?i'm freaking helpless here" he gave me a dark frown "1st of i'm sleeping infront of the tent and 2nd if anyone tries to touch you like that i'll kill them personaly" he walked out of the tent leave a confussed me "Werido " "I heard that!" i smirked at the reaction i got from him "Night" soon i fell asleep with a stiff neck.


	3. The escape

"I'm board!" I whined as I cant feel my arms at all since I'm tired to a freaking post, "Call down Darcy" Shadow was in here....again since he likes to get a rise from me after all I'm nasty and all of the above. "Stupid emo wannbe!" trying to kick him was indeed a waste of my time as he was father way from me "Darcy you are waisting your time" he chuckled as I gave up from my fruitless attempts to kick him. "Damn you!" I tried to give him the finger but hey I can hardly move my arms "I'm soooo board! I think I'm gonna cry" he smirked as I look ready to cry my eyes out. Glaring at him trying to burn a hole through him like he was a piece of paper, "Now,now Darcy it's rude to glare at someone" he smirked at me who now was wishing my arms are free to strangel the life out of the stupid sound ninja. He shortly left leaving a board me to do one thing to entertain me I started to sing operah (Blood+ Diva's song) my world started to spin as the song grew stronger and once I stopped Shadow walked in with a What The Fuck look on his face. "Shocked much emo boy?" I smirked as he walked infront of me "You sing?" smirking still I said in a singing voice "Yes I do", he slowly smirked at me "Smartass much Darcy".....hey he is closer now I kicked him leg which cause him to yelp in pain "AWWWW DAMN IT!" he still hissed in pain as I smiled innocently at him "Not guilty" "You are guilty Darcy I saw you". What the hell is wrong with him? he just sits there with an emotionless look on his face "Yo emo boy, are you ok?" he turned his attenstion to me "I have ordears to kill you" frowning i replyed "I rather you kill me then those other sound ninjas out there". Its true i rather him kill me then those brain dead losers "Are you ready to kill me?" he frowned as he drew out a kunai knife and he got up then started to walk near me. Closing my eyes i waited for the pain to come but insteed the ropes that hold me to the post was weightless, "Go Darcy" opening my eyes i saw Shadow looking down at me "GO!" jumping up he threw me my weponds pouch "Go no!" i went up to him and looked him dead in the eye "Thank you Shadow" i softly kissed his lips and ran out of the tent all the way back to the old man's house hoping that my team where there.

Shadow's p.o.v

'She kissed me' i stood there in the middle of the tent trying to linger the feeling of Darcy's lips touching my own and i liked it, her lips tasted like peppermint and she smells like lavender freshly picked on a nice spring day. Ever since she came i stopped killing people and my uncle's minons, she has been on my mind since day one and it was like she was a sweet drug to me and i wanted more from her like her love. Darcy was nothing that i have ever incounted in my 13 years I have lived, she was wild but she was also kepted in a cage called the hidden leaf village. Walking out of the tent I saw all my men hurt or some dead so pretending that i was out I hissed out angry "You let the girl escape!" they all looked at me with an afraid look of their faces "You all let one girl kick your sorry asses!".

Darcy's p.o.v

'I cant believe I kissed him!' jumping through the trees my mind was thinking about Shadow and what he has done for me, he let me go and I was he was ordeared to kill me but he didn't. Stopping at the area I was attacked I looked for my paper flower to see it fly away away in the breeze out to the sky, leaving it I started to run back to the old man's house to see him in the front yard with his wife "Sir! where is Kakashi sensie?" he looked up with a shocked expression "Miss Darcy, is that you?" well duh its me. They let me inside the house to have a bath since i'm dirty and smelly hehehe, after the bath I got dressed, get my bag and say thanks aswell a goodbye. Running towards the village the wind blew my hair in all directions as i stopped at the headgated "Darcy your alive!" smiling i said the password and they let me walk into the village all the way to the Hokages tower.

Normal p.o.v

About to open the door there was yelling so Darcy pressed her ear to the door, "YOU LEFT HER TO DIE KAKASHI!" ohhh shit its Hirashi Huuga and the Huuga councle...I told you the Huuga's have a thing for me. "Hirashi calm down, it was a terrible loss and Kakashi you shouldn't have sent her out without someone accompany her" the Hokage said in stern voice, "I know but she can be irratating at times and she doesn't listen"....THAT ASSHOLE I'LL TEACH HIM WHO DOESN'T LISTEN! Kicking the door down Darcy walked in with a very pissed off look "I DO TO LISTEN BUT YOU DONT WANT TO LISTEN TO MY SIDEOF THE STORY! IT'S THE FUCKING BRAIN DEAD UCHIHA OR THE SKANK HARUNO!" Everyone looked at me with shock as i draw my fist out ready to punch Kakashi sensie. Hirashi grabbed her fist as she tells them more about Kakashi mistreating her and Naruto "I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Darcy finaly calmed down but still red in the face "Lord Hokage i dont want to be in Kakashi's team, what he says about teamwork is bullshit when he doesn't follow by his own words i want OUT of team 7" "Alright you will be placed Kurneai's team".

Darcy's p.o.v

Hirashi is walking me home since its late at night and he doesn't want me to go over Kakashi's and kill him. "Hinata will be pleased when she finds out that your on her team now", "How is she?" "She and Hanabi miss you terribly when you didn't come back" frowning at the information i recived "Neji?" now its Hirashi't turn to frown "Training day and night when he heard the news" then he smirked "Then he bashed the Uchiha when he said "I'm glad she's dead, she was nothing but dead weight" , Neji snapped and when he assulted the Uchiha the ANBU had to pull him of the Uchiha". We arrived at my apartment and he bid me a goodnight then he walked to his home, I feel on my bed and feel asleep thinking about Shadow and what tomorrow is going to bring.


	4. New team and Konan's sorrow

'Mornings suck alot' walking towards the Huuga compound early in the morning was not my cup of tea.....i dont drink tea i LOVE COFFEE! the way to their compound was a pain in the ass since i didn't sleep well cause i was thinking about Shadow. Signing i walked into the compound to see all the Huuga's smile and yelled with joy as i'am really alive, come on guys give me some more credit i kicked the Uchiha's ass with no problem. Opening the door i slipped my shoes off and placed them with the other onces, walking into the hallway i saw a depressed Hanabi looking at the werid photo of myself,her,Hinata,Neji and Hirashi.....lets say after i done the bunny ears on Neji i had to run all the way to the ladies room. Slipping quitely towards her slowly i covered her eyes with my hands "I'am not turtle" she broke into the biggest smile i had ever seen and i thiught her face would split in half if it got any bigger. "DARCY YOU'R ALIVE!" she turned around only to latch onto my waist "Yes i'am but far from dead cause i'm super awesome!" she laughed, i heard foot steps coming from the hallway to see Hinata smiling brightly at me "DARCY YOU'R ALIVE!" she also hugged me "WHY DOES PEOPLE THINK I'AM A TURTLE!". They laughed as i said random shit like i traded my shell cause it was too dark to sleep in without the lights on, Neji walked into the hallway only to stop when he saw me "Neji! their calling me a turtle!" he broke into a smirk as i anime cried. He hugged me "Thank heavens your alive" awwww i missed yah to bro "If i wasn't here you would be more emo than ever"..... he didn't said any comebacks what the hell. We all sat down on the couch talking until i done someting that caused Hinata to jump me "Ohhh i'm now apart of team 8 since i begged to be pulled out from team 7", Hinata jumped me "T...thats so cool!" smiling i hugged her but Hanabi jumped me from behind "YEAH THATS REALLY AWESOME!" i gasped "HANABI!......i'm not a turtle" she laughed as Neji swatted the back of my head "Behave yourself Darcy".

Later on i walked with Hinata to team 8's traing ground to see Kiba with Akamaru rolling around in the mud...not really just sniffing each others butts...HAHA GOT YAH AGAIN! they were sleeping on the grass, Shino saw us and he rised an eyebrow when he saw me "Good morning Hinata, Darcy" smiling we waved at him "Darcy what are you doing here?" taking a deep breath i told him about the mission team 7 took, i got captured (Didn't add Shadow), i escaped and the fight i had with Kakashi and now i'm apart of team 8. He placed a hand on my shoulder "Welcome to the team" "Awwww stop it your gonna make me cry". Kurenia sensie appeared smiling "Welcome to the team Darcy" smiling i kicked Kiba awake "Are you gonna say morning to your new teammate?" he blinked twice and he said "Stop joking Darcy" Kurenia sensie told him so now we all trained and my partner was Hinata.

Somewhere in the Hidden Rain Village

Konan signed as she looked out to the rain village but she felt apart of her missing, the missing part was her daughter who was taken way from her when she was on a mission with Pein. Pein and her got back and walked to their little angels room to find her gone from the crib she was sleeping in, Pein ordeard the whole Akatsuki group to search for their baby but nothing was found and i really mean nothing. Konan holded in a sob as she looked at a photo of her baby wearing a cute blue dress smiling in the photograph holding onto Konan's paper rose with her chubby hands. Deep down she knew her baby was alive somewhere out there without her and Pein to protect her from the cruel world. "Konan" Pein sat down next to her with a concerned face as he saw her holding back tears "I was looking at this" she passed him the photo of THEIR baby girl, he looked at the picture only to frown "We should not have left her, i should have sent Orochimaru and Sasori to do that mission". He gently move his thumb onto the edge of the picture near his baby girls smiling face "She's beauitful like her mum" Konan rested her head on his shoulde "But she has her dad's eyes" he gave a small smile to her. Pein had to leave so he kissed her lips and walked back inside to give a mission out to a buch of chunin, standing up Konan was about to leave but a soft brezze rolled in and dropped someting so she turned around to inspect it but she saw a paper rose like her own. She picked it up with both of her hands and she broke into a wide smile "SHE'S ALIVE! MY BABY IS ALIVE!", she bolted for Pein's office "Pein look!" she ran into the room "What is it?" she looked at her hands so he followed and he saw a paper rose "It cant be". Konan looked up to him with bright eyes and a smile "Darcy,our baby is alive!" he looked shocked then outter joy "Pein i'm going to find our Darcy". Pein gave her a removel document so where Darcy is she will be given to Konan will the full right to take her away from her current location. Konan walked out of the village looking towards the sunset "You'r mum's coming for you Darcy, your father and i miss you baby, we are going to be a family againg" Konan done her paper justu and she turned into millions of paper butterfly's and her search began.


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy's p.o.v

"Alright that's enough training today" Kurneia sensie called out to us "Yes, see you tomorrow Kurenai sensie". I was about to leave until a hand was plased on my shoulder "Can i talk to you Darcy?" Kurneia sensie asked me so i nod and we walked into the woods until we reached a beautiful waterfall. "Darcy i know this may be personal but are you currently seeing someone?" nah why would i unless i wanted to give someone a mental brakedown or something. "No, why do you ask?" she closed her ruby red eyes "I can tell you where thinking of someone when you and Hinata were training".....wow she is really go. "I was thinking why everyone was calling me a turtle earlier" she chuckled "Darcy i can tell that you were thinking of a boy, so spill the beans", i signed "I cant" "I'm talking to you as another woman, not your teacher".

I told her about Shadow and how i cant get him out of my mind day and night "Darcy that is a sign that you'r in love" WHAT! no way man i'm a crazy loner who torments people just for the fun of it. "L...love?" opening her eyes she frowned "Yes your in love with a sound ninja" "But its not my fault" i whispered as i tried my best not to cry but they just fell from my eyes. Kurneia sensie wrapped her arms around me "It's ok,you can cry as much as you want to" i sobbed as a picture of a smirking Shadow crossed my mind which caused me to cry even more. Love? i dont want to feel love i just want to be alone but since Shadow came into my life....i wanted to be with him but its not going to happend we are enemys, he is from sound and i'm from leaf and its to dangeous for us to see eachother. Kurenia sensie took me out to eat some dumpings "How are they?" i smiled at her "Very nice,thank you for treating me Kurenia sensie" she smiled at me "Anytime". She saw Asuma sensie and so she told me she will see me tomorrow, i got board so i walked to the shopping area if the village just to watch the families go out with eachother and shop around, i caught sight of a young couple and the woman was very much pregnate "I'm so happy that soon we are going to be parents!" the man smiled and kissed the woman "I cant wait to be a father" they walked away smiling but i couldn't help but to watch them walk away. Was my mum and dad like that? or didn't they want me so they just dump me on the door step of this village, signing i walked to my shitty apartment only to fall on my bed on my back. Looking at the ceiling my thoughts were on Shadow and what really scared me that we were married and i saw pregnate with a chil.....oh shit i'm gonna nuts! i want my shell back like right now! Later on i showered,got dressed and had someting light to eat i soon feel asleep thinking about Shadow and the imagenary family i had with him.

Konan's p.o.v

I have traveled to suna,kumo,iwa and now mist and i really want my baby back right now. Walking around i kepted my eyes open for a 12 year old girl with my colour hair,light silver eyes and she looks a bit like me. Sitting down on a bench i pulled out a bottle of water and i drank it so calm my nevers down as they acked me to get up and keep looking for Darcy....my little baby girl i miss her so much. Frowning i done my paper justu and i flew into the room where all the documents of people that live in this doom and gloom place,10 minutes later i found out that she wasn't in this village at all and i could'not help but frown as there was 1 place left for me to look in......the village hidden in the leaves.

Darcy's dream

I was walking back to my apartment when it was gettinb preety dark and the wind was blowing violently which caused my hair to blow infront of my face. Feeling slighlt scared i started to run but i was now in a room with only 1 candle lit in it, voices started to talk softly then they got beyound loud and i had to cover my ears in pain "Please stop it!" i screamed back to the voices but they just keep geeting louder and louder which cause me to scream in pain as a kunai knife was throw at me.

Darcy's p.o.v

Shooting up from my horrofic dream i found myself covered in sweat but most of all tears, i was crying? when the hell did that happen i dont cry in my dreams unless i was preety scared. Looking at the evil alarm clock i saw the time and it was 5:00 in the morning well cant cry over spilled milk i got up had a shower,got my bed and sat down with a piece of toast in my hand i pulled out a book and started to read while i nibble on the toast as i was beyound board. "I'm not a turle" i muttered under my breath as the freaking alarm clock went off, grabbing a hammer i chucked it at the most evil darm thing i had ever seen in my life, "Wahahhaha die!" i laughed like crazy as it smashed all over my bed side table while the hammer was inbeded in my wall and it was up straight still. "Ohhh shit what if Neji finds out i murderd the stupid thing" i imagened Neji scoling at me as he dragged me to the clock shop "PLEASE! NO NEJI NOT THERE PLEASE!".....i have to hide the evidences or my worst nightmare will be a reality AHHHHHH NO WAY!, jumping up i kicked the hole in my wall a little bit more and i threw the remains in the hole and i covered it up with a shit load of paper i got. "I'm so clever that i scare myself sometimes".......true i do scare myself when i do that kind of shit. Plooping myself back on the couch i started to sing opera again with a bit more of a sad tone so Neji wont suspect a darm thing, 2 minutes later he walked in the room raising a eyebrow as i'm wide awake so he walked into my room only to hear "YOU SMASHED ANOTHER ALARM CLOCK, DIDN'T YOU DARCY!" i jumped put of the window with my gear and bolted for team 8 training grounds to avouid alarm clock shopping againg.....NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN!


	6. Darcy meets her mother

Normal p.o.v

"Darcy" she looked at a worried Kurenia sensie who was like in a panic state. "What is it?" she took a deep breath and looked Darcy in the eye "There is a woman in the hokage's tower and she want a word with you".

Dary's p.o.v

'What the hell is going on here?' I'm walking down the street towards the hokage's tower to find out what the hell is going on.

All I was doing was walking down the road and alot of people were looking at me with a questionable gaze. "Did you hear about her?" one old lady said to a younder lady "No what?".

I couldn't take it anymore so I ran towards the tower with my head down in shame as the other people look at me.

I feel like my oldself coming back out and I have tried for years to keep the shy,sad and depressed old me at bay. She was always been alone and broken by the other kids at the play ground as they taunt her until she ran away in a sobbing mess.

"Darcy" looking up I caught sight of Hirashi Huuga "Lord Hokage wants you in his room right now" he pointed to the Hokage's room. Noding at him I opened the door to see Lord Hokage talking with a lady with the same colour hair as mine.

"Ummmm Lord Hokage you want to see me?" I asked "Oh yes I did Darcy please take a seat" he pointed the couch. Nodding I sat on the couch and crossed my legs "Darcy please meet Konan" the lady turned around and she was the most beauitful lady I have ever seen.

She had the same colour hair as me and she had a labret under her bottom lip, she had wonderful dark blue eyes and she had a paper rose hairclip in her hair.

"So you must be Darcy" she smiled sweetly at me "Yes" I kept my eyes on her since I had a werid feeling about her. She kneeled down to my level with a sweet smile on her face "Darcy I'm your mother".

Normal p.o.v

"!" everyone in the whole village had heard Darcy scream beyond loud from the Hokage's tower.

"W.....what" Konan still smiled at Darcy who looked like she was going to pass out "I'm your mother sweetie", Darcy had jumped up from the chair and glared at Konan "If your my mother why did you leave me at their front gate".

Konan frowned a "You were kidnapped from your father and myself when you were a new born" tilting her head to the side Darcy kept her eyes on Konan. "How did you find me" she stood up "I found this" she pulled out a paper rose from her pocket.

"I dropped that when the sound ninja's kidnapped me" Konan's eyes went wide "Dont worry Mrs Konan she escaped and killed most of them" Lord Hokage said in a firm voice.

Konan nod as she placed the paper rose on Darcy's hair bun "Your coming home with me now sweetie" she smiled at her daughter "H....home".

Lord Hokage smiled as the mother and her lost daughter hugged "The papers are all signed Mrs Konan" he smiled as Konan kissed the top of Darcy's head."Thank you very much" Darcy turned her head around and smiled sweetly at the old man "Thank you".

Konan walked Darcy to her apartment and the inside causes Konan to crinch at the sight of the dump her daughter has lived in. "Well this is my apartment" Darcy opened the door and Konan glared at the crap inside "This is not a good place for a growing girl to be at all".

Darcy looked down in shame as her own mother hates her apartment "It's not your fault sweetie" Konan wrapped her arms arounder her daughter. "Let's leave this stuff here, cause when we go home we are gonna shop till we drop!". Darcy nod to her mum "That sounds nice" she smiles while Konan wiped her daughters tears away with her thumb.

"Darcy!" Darcy and Konan turned around to see the whole Huuga clan and her genin team "Hey" Darcy smiled walked forward to Darcy "I'm gonna miss you" she hugged Darcy and she cried "I'm gonna miss you too" both of the girls cried.

Hinata gave Darcy a locket with a picture of a blue rose "Best friends till the end" Hinata wispered "Until there isn't a single breath left in me" Darcy said in a whisper to.

Neji steped forward and hugged Darcy "Looks like I'll see you when your a famous operah singer".Darcy smiled at him "Front row seats!" he smirked as he pulled out a bag full of alarm clocks. "Neji!" Darcy pouted as he gave the bag to a smirking Konan.

Hanabi stepped forward and tackeled the blue haired girl to the ground "I DONT WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!" Darcy smiled at Hanabi. "We'll met again someday" Hanabi holded onto Darcy "Promise" "I promise" Hanabi got off Darcy and gave her a book. "This is my first book and your in it too with my family also" Darcy smiled as she kissed Hanabi's forehead.

Hirashi stepped forward and gave a Darcy a box "Even though your not my daughter yo have always been my daughter in my eyes". He hugged Darcy who hugged him to and then as they broke apart she bowed at him in respect.

"DARCY!" everyone looked over to see Naruto running towards the group "I....I just wanted to say good luck and goodbye", he looked down "Sorry that I dont have a fairwell gift" Darcy walked over to him and hugged him "The best gift you can give me is your friendship".

He smiled and hugged her back "I'll see you when you become Hokage" "And to you when you sing at the operha stage".

Everyone gave their gifts and fairwells and at the end Konan and Darcy began their journey to the hidden rain village.


	7. Shadow's descision

Shadow's mind was somewhere else while he layed down on his bed looking at the white ceiling. It's been four days now since he helped Darcy escaped and ever since then he cant get the girl out of his mind.

He wanted to confront Darcy again and take her away from the hidden leaf village. But he doesn't want the sound village or their Otokage to find out and kill her, no it makes him mad to even think about it. Turning his body to the right he lookes at the burn candel on his bed side table.

The flame dances around with so much grace and strange enough it reminds him of the mean temper Darcy had on her. His shadowy grey eyes narrowed in the darkness as the flame had gone down to kill of the glow of the candel.

"What have you done to me Darcy" he whispers to himself but it wasn't enough to keep his beating heart to slower down a pase. For the past few nights his dreams avolved around a certain girl that haunts his every sleeping moment. Deep down in the depths of his heart he desires to hold onto her, as she looked scared from anything that might wants to harm her and wake up every morning only to look at his side to see 'his' angel sleeping peaceful next to him.

Groaning softly he falls flat on his back "It's not enough. I cant wait anymore" sitting up he swang his feet to the side of his bed and got up. Shadow opened his dresser draws open and grabbed a dark red shirt and put it on swiftly.

Getting all of his gear on Shadow straped his katana sword on his back firmly he frowned as he remembers that this sword was his fathers along time ago. His father was a good man who wanted nothing more than to have a loving family to wake up to everymore for the rest of his life. While his mother was a beauitful woman with a heart of gold to match, she loved her husband and kids so much that it coast her life to protect them from.....the hidden leaf ninja's.

Shadow felt an angry rage rise up in him as the mention of that place always got him to feel angry,rage and above that a desire to kill anyone in his path.

He grips the handel of his katana until Darcy showed up in his mind again but she was dead and there was blood dripping down his lips as he eyes showed no emotion.

Shadow screamed in rage and broke down the door killing all of his men with his now katana stained with crimson red blood. He stopped as the last one of his men had fallen down on his knees headless and spirting blood everywhere like a bloody waterfall.

Half of his anger was gone "I gotta find out more information on Darcy" Shadow was covered in blood as some of it was on his forehead and dripped down onto the bridge of his nose. Turning around he jumped on a tree and started to make his way to the hidden leaf village to get 'his' angel out of that lying hell hole.


	8. Meeting dad

"Mum whats dad like?" Darcy looked at her Konan who looked down at her with a smile on her face. "Your father is the leader of the hidden rain village and he has your eyes" Konan patted Darcy's hair.

The journey was quite but Darcy's singing was very enjoyable for Konan "You have a lovely voice sweetie". Darcy blushed as Konan brushed a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Thanks mum" they stopped for a drink of water or a short brake to rest up abit since Darcy was chunin and all of the above.

Konan cooked two pieces of fish for herself and Darcy "It's almost done sweetie". Darcy sat opposite of Konan and she was resting her head on her knees as her thoughts went wild "Mum do you think Dad will like me?". Konan looked over to her baby girl "He will like you cause your his daughter. When you disapperaed he went crazy with the search parties and when they came back with nothing he went into a depressed state".

Darcy nod at her mother with a smile on her face "Thanks Mum" Konan passed her a fish on a stick "Anytime darling" they ate their fish while they sat close to eachother with smiles on their faces.

In the morning they hid the evidence that shows they where there and they reached the rain village in two days and Darcy was amazed as the people called her Mum angel.

Many people circled the two females with smiles ans praises "God'a angel is back! And she has with a girl that looks like her" Darcy was freaking out cause no one has talked about her ever, and she hates large crowed.

"Mum can we please go I dont want to be the center of attension" Konan looked at her daughter who was frightened by the large crowed of people. "Ok lets go see your Father" Konan lead the young girl to the highest building in the whole village.

Darcy was beside Konan as they walked towards the room where Pein was in "Dont worry sweetie I'm here" Darcy smiled at Konan as they both walked into the room. "Pein I have returned with our daughter Darcy" Konan sidestep so Pein can take a better look at her "Hello....Father" Pein went infront of her and inspected her from head to toe.

At the end of the inspection he looked at her eyes and smile "Welcome home Angel" he hugged Darcy who slowly hugged him back "I missed you honey" he pulled back and kissed her forehead. Konan was at the back smiling as her Husband and Daughter, she quickly wiped a tear from her eye and kepted on smiling.

Pein went back to work smiling after he gave Konan and Darcy some money to shop for some new clothes for their daughter.

They walked in 29 different shops and got 11 bags of clothes,shoes,make-up,PJ's,girl stuff and they kepted on shoping until Konan saw a stunning dress that looked about Darcy's size.

"Ok sweetie come out and show Mum" Konan sat on a chair , Darcy pulled back the curtian and showed of the white dress with a light blue ribbon dress she was wearing. Konan jumped out of her chair and hugged her daughter "Yes! That dress lookes so adorable on you!" Darcy blushed as her was making a sceen.

"Oh this lookes nice" Konan passed Darcy a short dres that would reach her knees, the dress was light blue and it was a strapless dress. "It's you size sweetie" Konan was having the time of her life as she shopped with her only daughter and child. She remebered when Darcy was a baby she would sit down on the floor and played with a smiling Darcy.

"Hey Mum try this on" Darcy passed her mother a long black dress that showed of her bust and abit of her tummy, "Ok" Konan changed into it and walked out and Darcy smiled and nod her head "Beautiful Mum". Once they have payed for everything they went home for dinner.

Pein smiled as his girls walked in the room "Had a great time ladies?" they both smiled and nod "It was great Pein" Konan kissed her Husband, "What about you Darcy?" she smiled and hugged him "Great I never went shopping before with anther girl". He raised an eyebrow "What did you do at that village?" she signed "I payed bills,rent,food and I lived on a genin pay roll. Before I became a kunochi I lived of a orphan pay roll".

Pein frowned as she menched 'orphan' "Didn't any familes wanted to adopted you?" she looked down "I was taunted because of my hair and eyes", he bened down and kissed her forehead "Its late you sould get ready for bed. And no doubt your mother has already gotten you dinner". Darcy nod and kissed her fathers cheek and her mothers "Night" Konan smiled at her daughter then frowned as she saw her Husband had the emotional eyes and face thing again.

"They taunted her because she was different. But she grew close to the Huuga clan when she was 11 years old" Pein looked at her "11 years old. Not 1 or 2 or 3 it had to been when she was in the ninja school!". Konan was aslo angry "Pein she had no one the tell her about her body and her girl problems in the future until it was too late". He glared at the wall "I want her to be protected from this world so i dont want her to contuine to be a ninja". Konan nod "It's up to her" he looked over to her with a tired look on his face "I'll ask her tomorrow morning" Konan nod and kissed he Husband "Time for bed".


	9. Meeting the Akatsuki

In the morning Konan day waken Darcy up. As she got ready in the bathroom Konan had layed on the already made bed and listen to her daughter sing. She was soothed from the amazing voice her baby has been blessed with. It was the same song she use to hum to her when she was a tiny little thing. The same song Konan's mother used to play on the harp when she was also a small girl. It seems that the song will be past down to mother and child forever.

Konan's head snapped up as Darcy stoppen singing and walked out of the bathroom dressed. She was wearing a pair of tight black leggins, a long dark blue dress shirt that went to her knees and her ninja sandels.

"Is this going to be warm enough?" Her silver eyes shine in the light.

"Yes but wear that long black cloak we got yesterday." Konan took it off the hook of the door and handed it to Darcy.

"Thanks Mum." She put it on then buttoned up the buttons on the cloak.

Konan nod once then lead Darcy out of the room.

'I wonder where are we going?' Darcy looked at the back of her mother's head.

xxxxxxxx

Pein was in the Akatsuki meeting room. Every last member of the Akatsuki was there sitting in their own chairs and talked very very very loudly.

"Fuck off Kakazu! I like my fucking hot showers so dont push it you damn bastard!" Hidan yelled over the table to a even more pissed off Kakazu.

"We have to pay bills to you dumbass!" Kakazu had his eyes on the money he had infront of him.

"Shut up brat! Art is eternal not fleting!" Sasori hissed at Deidara who played with his clay.

"As much as I respect you master Sasori but you'r art is nothing compaired to mine yeah!"

Itachi and Kisame both had not said a word, but they silently sat there waiting for the meeting to start so they can go to their rooms.

Zetsu was talking to himself while Tobi played with a chater box.

Pein got pissed off. "SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!"

The room went silent as all eyes went to their Leader.

"Where's Konan?" Itachi asked with no emotion in his voice and had a blan expression on his face.

"That's the reason I called this meeting." Pein's eyes went to every member of the Akatsuki.

"A week ago we have found signs of our lost daughter. She is alive and Konan is bringing her here."

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"

"SHUT UP HIDAN!"

"LEADER FUCKED KONAN!"

Pein rubbed his temples.

"Her name is Darcy and I believe Itachi has already met her when she was little."

Itachi nod once to comfirm what leader said. He did met Darcy when she use to have a bad habit of going to the park when it rains. He would always wlk her home when it got bad or she looked pale.

"I rember her. Sasori use to make wooden dolls for her, I would buy some high priced clothing for her and Orochimaru would make her cry when he looks at her." Kakazu looked up from his money. (OMG THE WORLDS GONNA END! HE BOUGHT CLOTHES FOR A BABY *has a heartattack and get's rushed to the hospital*)

As soon as Deidara was goning to speak the door opened to show Konan holding onto a girl with dark blue hair and pure silver eyes.

"Everyone this is mine and Konan's daughter Darcy."

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Who let them out of the freakshow?"

Hidan jumped on the table with his sycth at hand.

"YOU'R SOULD BELONG'S TO JASHING BITCH!"

Konan's eyes narrowed as she send a paper dragon after Hidann until his head was rolling on the floor yelling and cursing.

"Anyone else want to insult my daughter?" Konan let out a killer intent to the men in the room that caused them to shudder.

"Nope!"

The intent stoped. "Good. Take a seat next to you'r father." Konan pushed Darcy to the empty chair next to Pein.

"If anyone dares hurt's or even tries to kill her I will kill you myself." Pein let out a killer intent also but it was much darker and scarier.

"Oh no! Tobi has pissed himself again un!" Deidara pointed to Tobi.

"Oh no not again! Bad Tobi bad!" Kakazu rolled up and news paper and started to wack Tobi's head.

"Tobi's Sorry! Konan and Leader scared Tobi so badly that Tobi done a bad!" He covered his head with his arms.

Darcy smirked as she watched the so called badass Akatsuki act like a bunch of children. Looking at her mother she saw Konan shake her head and mumble about 'Stupid brainless men.'

"Do you rember me Darcy?"

Her head went to a pair of light green eyes and a mask that covered his face.

"Sort of. I dont rember much." Darcy closed her eyes and took in the person's voice and smell.

"Kakazu."

He smiled through his mask. "Yes."

Opening her eyes she looked at the red haired. "Sasori."

He also nod "Yes."

She then frowned "What about that ugly lady that use to make me cry?"

The Akatsuki laughed (Not Pein, Itachi and Sasori.)

"Man I never heard anyone called Orochimaru that before. **He did look like a sort of hooker though.**" Zetsu grinned both sides.

"And you'r Zetzu. You use to bring me blue roses."

"**They are you'r favourite flowers."** His dark side grinned.

"Ok that's enough. The real reason we are here today is because we are going to vote if Darcy is going to contuine as a ninja, or she is going to quite." Pein looked at his daughter.

xxxxxx

_Sorry it took so long. I had other things to do and I didn't have any good ideas. Sorry if this chapter sucks._


	10. I wanna be a Akatsuki member

Darcy sat there with her mouth hanging down as she listened to her parents and the rest of the Akatsuki bitch about her future. It was oddly flattering that they care about her so much but she wasnt planning on pushing her ninja gear under her bed in a box any time soon. I mean come on what is she surpose to do for the next couple of years? Her singing voice hasnt matured just yet and she needs practice.

"Listen I'm flattered that you all want me to live longer than intened. But come on what the heck am'I surpose to do when you guys are gone? Go insane? Smash alarm clocks or do nothing all of my days? Sorry but that is not me." Shaking her head she gazed at each of their faces. Hey she was speaking the truth.

"Darling we want you to be happy." Konan looked at her daughter. Darcy looked back.

"Mum there is someone out there named Sakura Haruno and she is my rival. I heard that Lady Tsuande the legendary slug sannin is training her. If she hears that I gave up the way of the ninja I can never live up to it. I want to make dad and you happy by becoming a Akatsuki member." The room went silent.

"Why do you want to do that?" Kakazu looked at the royal blue haired girl.

"You guys are my family. I was born into this organization and I want to live up to it. Train me to be a Akatsuki member you all can be proud of. Please."

Pein locked eyes with his members and they all slowly nod in approval. The he slowly looked at his lover who sighed and turned away from his gaze. It was setteled. Darcy was going to be trained into the ideal Akatsuki member molded into their image. Pein the looked back at his daughter with a smirk on his dial.

"From today on you shall be trained into the ideal Akatsuki member. You will be given the most time training with your mother to perfect your paper justu, train with me in summoning, Itachi will teach you fire and genjutsu, Kisame will teach you sword play, Deidara will teach you to dodge an attack, Sasori will teach you posion, Hidan will be teaching hand to hand fighting, Kakazu will teach you medical ninjustu, Zetzu will teach you how to hide your chalkra and spy on people and Tobi will be Tobi and stay out of the way."

"Yeah Tobi will stay out of the way like a good boy!" The Orange masked crazy one jumped on the table and tired to mimic Mc Hammer's cant touch this dance. Deidara screamed and threw clay bombs at Tobi.

"Cant touch Tobi!" Tobi done his little dance and dodged the clay bombs that exploded near the rocky wall but was destroyed by Pein who didnt even moved.

"Idiots." Konan looked down in shame as Darcy patted her back while grinning as Sasori tired to slash the two idiots running around the room. Tobi was very happy doing the moonwalk back to his seat and waved at Leader.

"Hi Leader how are you going!"

Darcy smirked slightly as Pein muttered "Fine thank you."

Itachi, Kisame, Kakazu, Zetzu, Hidan, Sasori and Konan had a begging look to the orange haired leader who said something that made them very happy people.

"Meetings over. Darcy stay here I would like a word with you." In a blink of an eye everyone was gone but the Leader and his little daughter. Walking to his side she saw him stare at the rockly wall.

"You know that they will not go easy on you because you'r female and my daughter right?"

"I'm aware of that father."

"I must warn you that being a member means that you are going to hurt people back in Kohana. Our goal is to get the tailed demons and get enough power to ruel the world."

Darcy took a deep breath to steady her heart beating like a drum. Her old family will have to live with it. People change all the time and sometimes it whats best for them. In the first time in her life she felt oddly safe around these people and their her family. She will protect them with every power she has and wount stop until she gasps her last breath of life.

"Then it shall be done. How long do we have until we reach this goal?"

"Three years."

"Then I will grow powerful in three years time. I will make you and mum proud."

Pein done the most shocking thing that scared me for life he smiled and pulled her into a hug. Darcy smiled as she buried her head in his cloak and smelt his scent that smelt of rain. Kissing the top of her head he layed his head down on hers.

"We will be proud of you no matter what you do."

Then a lightbulb went of the top of her head. Smirking she looked at her head as they draw back.

"Dad does the Akatsuki need more spies?"

"All the time why?"

"Is there a jutsu that can plant a seal inside a persons brain that makes them tell us everything they know and be loyal to us?"

"Sasori has one of those why?"

"Since I love singing why dont we use that at our advantage and sent a signal to every person in all of the ninja villages as our eyes and ears. Then in three years time when we are ready I'll sing the same song again to destory the seal and they send us all the knowelage they gained during that time about the tailed demons and where abouts?"

Pein smirked "I love it."

Darcy smiled as he kissed her forehead and gently pushed her to the door.

"Training starts tomorrow at dawn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darcy yawned as she layed on her mother's bed as Konan had her lay in her lap so she can play with her daughters hair. Smiling Konan reached forward and brushed a piece of hair out of her daughters closed eyes. Darcy's breathing was even and her chest raised and falled in a normal pace that made Konan feel happy. It was hard to take in that her baby was growing up without her.

'My baby is growing up so fast.' Smiling saddly she gently moved her daughter to the wall side of the bed and pulled the covers over both of them. With Darcy's room getting cleaned out from baby items she's staying with Konan until its all out and looks like a teenagers room. Well they could make Tobi paint the walls tomorrow and say good boys help out with painting. The freaking fool will do anything as long as you add Tobi is a good boy at the end of it. Speaking of which why in the hell was he watching Break Dancing with Kisame? And why did Tobi order six boxes of baggy pants in Kakazu's name and most importanly how did Tobi find Kakazu's credit cards. That dick head just digged himself a very shallow the middle of the night Darcy woke up and looked at her mothers sleeping form. Smiling she cuddeled up to her mother and Konan wrapped a arm around Darcy and muttered "My baby."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note

It was a heart warming moment people and it was like a sceen that makes me wanna cry...Well sorry for the later chapter. My ideas are like odd at times and I cant help but do stupid things like smack my head against a wall until I get a good idea. Sometimes I sit there and wonder 'How can I make the people laugh?' then ba-da-bing-ba-da bomb I get hit with a tennis ball.

p.s Sorry it took so long so please dont throw knives and tennis balls at me...their ouchie to me and my swollen egg shaped head...Ha...I insulted myself...who the hells writing this! Oh wait me HA!...why do I have to be so stupid :'(


	11. Shadow meets Naruto

The next morning Darcy was dressed in a pair of leggins, a silver shirt and a pair of black ninja sandels and her hair was up in a ponytail, squealing with surprise she rolled out of the way of a paper lions path as it tried to claw her shoulder. Konan was in the distence watching the sceen of her daughter fight of her creation with a regualr kunai knife, tilting her head to the side she watched Darcy do several cartwheeles and a not so graceful backflip. Darcy landed on the ground panting as the lion watched her every movement like it was on the kill, biting her lip she flew into several handsigns and took a deep breath,

"Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu!" She blew out a small fireball which hit the lion and made the paper burn to ashes, taking deep breaths she placed a hand to her heart as it beated like a drum.

"That was good, but not great." Konan walked forward and handed Darcy a bottle of water, taking it she took a large swing of water and handed it back. Konan nod as she jumped away and summonded two paper lions which stared at her, whipping out her kuani again Darcy charged forward and sent a powerful kick to the largest lion which made the creature flew past several fallen trees, dodging the smallest ones attack Darcy threw away the kuani and went into hand to hand fighting mode since Hidan told her that she needs more practise and take any chance to develop her skills.

'Shadow where are you now?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow walked in the gates of Kohana without a cloak on, he doesn't see the point in it since they have never seen his face as long as he keeps his sound headband hidden. Walking down the road he watched the civilans walk by with several shinobi patrolling the area and luck for him they haven't noticed him, dodging several people in his way he listened into their conversations hoping that they would provide some useful information of Darcy's where abouts. Only gossip about some pink headed girl being lucky enough to be the legendary slug sannin's apprentice and that some Naruto kid was going to train with the toad sage so in the future he could obtain enough power to save Sasuke Uchiha. Snorting Shadow pushed some girl giving him the battered eyelases and trying to seduce him, he really hated this place and he wants to find Darcy so they can leave this shit hole. Stoping in the middle of the road his stomack growled with starvation , sighing he can't remeber the last time he had anything to eat rather than soilder pills.

'Need food.' Just as he was about to take out a soilder pill a delisious scent hit his nose, following his nose he stopped infront of a small ramen bar with someone already inside eating the heavenly noodles. Shoving his hands deep in his pants he walked in and jumped in a seat.

"Augh a new customer, what will it be kiddo?" A old man smiled at him,

"I'll have two bowls of pork ramen and a plate of rice balls...please."

"Coming right up!"

Shadow drummed his fingernails against the table top and waited for his meals to arrive, he silently wondered if Darcy comes here all the time. Just as he was about to sign a voice stuttered.

"S..S...Sasuke!"

Lazly looking to his right he saw a boy with sunkiss blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks and he wore a orange jumpsuite. Tilting his head to the side Shadow barked rudely.

"I would rather be dead than be that stupid dickhead of a Uchiha, honestly who in the right mind would go to that snake rather than stay here with the family he never saw a mile away." Shadow saw the kid was taken back then looked glum.

"Sorry I mistaken you for a friend of mine."

Shadow groaned as he had taken it to damn far, again. Extending a hand he saw the kid's eyes go wide with shock,

"The names Shadow, you are?"

"I'am Naruto Uzumaki! The future Hokage believe it!" Naruto shaked hands with Shadow and in the end Shadow's food order had arrive and they both chat, surprisingly Naruto had given the information he had wanted to hear since he walked in the village.

"My friend Darcy is super funny, kind,caring and awesome! Shadow you should have meet her!" Naruto grinned as he inhaled his eight bowl of ramen.

"Should have?"

Naruto stopped and looked slightly depressed, "Yeah a week ago her mother had appeared, it turns out Darcy was kidnapped as a baby and left at the foot of the villag's gate. But hey as long as she's happy I'm happy." Naruto smiled lighltly as he looked at the wall, "Shadow, she was like family to me and we were together in the orphange when we were kids."

Shadow's hope of finding the girl that haunts his dreams came crashing down, but deep down he was glad that her family had never stopped searching for her and she's with them happy and safe, pulling out about meh don't care two thousand yen he slapped it on the table which surprised the ramen dude.

"Here's my bill and Naruto's." Jumping off the stoll Shadow walked out of the bar and heard Naruto run after him, casualy stopping to a halt the sound ninja looked at Naruto.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"Nope, I planned on sleeping in a tree."

Naruto broke into a giant smile which made Shadow raise an eyebrow, Grabbing Shadow's hand Naruto ran with him to the west side of the village.

"You can stay with me tonight! I think I still have Darcy's make shift bed so you don't have to sleep on the cold floor." Naruto bolted with Shadow trailing behind him.

'Hmm I could warm up to this kid, since Darcy did so that means I can.' He smiled slightly as Naruto looked back a grin. Brother relastionship Naruto and Sasuke...broken. Brother relationship Naruto and Shadow...foarming into bond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night time

Naruto was in his bedtime clothes and was happyly snoring about ramen while Shadow layed on the make shift bed without a shirt on (SEXY BODY!) and was looking at the photograph of team seven and Darcy who was giving Naruto the bunny ears and was smiling like a fool. Smiling slightly he looked at the moon out of the window and thought about the kiss, it was like magic to him and he felt his spirits lifting into an emotion he had a long time ago but was strangly different than the one his family gave him. He felt love towards a female for the first time in his life. Her loving smile and her personality was like the light itself so clean, pure, loving and warm it made the ice around his heart melt when her beauitful silver eyes locked onto his dark grey eyes as it shined with it's own light. Her voice was so angelic that even till now he can still hear that song she sang when she was hold in that tent, it was so relaxing as he clearly remebered it and slowly he drifted off to sleep with her song and herself in his dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Darcy

Smiling slightly she walked into her new room that Tobi had painted and she was impressed that it was her favourite shade of blue, royal blue. There was a queen sized bed with silk sheets and pillows, a desk with book, a small tv set for her, in a small closet was stacks of paper, a couch, a bedside table with...an alarm clock (she sends a glare at the evil thing as it glared back at her..) and a giant closet full of clothes, shoes, weapons, a body mirror, make-up, personal things, bath equipmentm a hait brush, hair things and a small teddy bear that was sliver and had a blue ribbon tied around it's neck. Smiling she went for a shower, got dressed and fell on her super soft bed, grabbing a pillow she brought it close to her chest as she though of Shadow again for the tenth time today. Blushing she couldn't denie the strong feeling she had towards the sound ninja that she kissed, he was so dashing and she really misses his attuide that he was known for in her book, cocky bastard. Placing her spear hand on her beating heart she muttered something before driting off to sleep.

"I love you Shadow."

BANG! SMASH! BOOM!

"TOBI DON'T TOUCH MY EXPLODING CLAY YOU RETART, UN!"

"TOBI'S SO SORRY DEIDARA SENPAI! TOBI WILL HELP YOU CLEAN THE MESS SINCE TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

"FUCKING GO TO SLEEP OR YOU'RE SOULS WILL BE LORD JASHINS!"

Smiling she loves her newly found family and the boy of her dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Authors note_

_Again sorry it took so long, but hey here's a new chapter! :3 _


	12. Good byes and future plans: last chapter

In two weeks time Naruto had convinced Jiraiya into letting Shadow company them in their three years training plan, the toad sannin gave up at the blonde's pleads so he agreed as long as Shadow agrees to do some serious training, the dark grey eyed boy stared blankly at the white haired man as he agreed with a simple nod. All three of them waited at the front gate as Naruto's friends bid the blonde a good bye and good luck. Hinata Hyuga blushed cherry red as she stuttered a good bye while the other's also said good bye. But there was one person there who Shadow has tried to avoid for awhile now…Sakura Haruno. The pink haired slut in training has stalked him, flirted with him and even had the nerve to ask him on a date while punching a upset Naruto across the head as the blonde asked her out and failed. Shadow said the same thing over and over again "Fuck no, there's one girl for me and she's definitely a thousand times better than you bitch."

Sakura battered her eyelashes as she pressed a hand to her chest, now he understands why one of the reasons the Uchiha left, she was a waste of space and a horrible kunochi, she's a stalker.

"Good luck Shadow, may you be safe and come back into my arms in one piece soon." She's a fucking strange girl. Naruto looked at Sakura and shyly asked.

"What about me Sakura?"

Her sweet face went into a one of disgust as she looked at the hopeful blonde.

"Good bye Naruto." She sneered as she turned her back to him and stared at Shadow with hearts in her eyes with a large smile with drool coming out of the side of her mouth. Shadow groaned as he dodged the girl who attempted to kiss him. Jiraya looked at Tsunade who shook her head at her apprentices actions, after the Uchiha's departure she's been swooning over Shadow like a little lost puppy.

"Good luck you three and make sure to send me an update on where you are, make this village proud." the Fifth Hokage said in a commanding voice of a leader. Naruto grinned at the blonde haired big boobed woman.

"Don't worry Granny we will be back in no time. Both Shadow and I are going to come back stronger believe it!" Thumbs up to the annoyed Hokage who kept her anger and fists down.

"Agree but not the believe it part." Shadow spoke in a cool tone of voice as he waved a hand at his new friends, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Kiba…Sakura was a pest by the way.

"Oh Shadow you're so devoted!" Sakura squealed. Ino looked at the girl like she's from another planet, did she act like that when Sasuke was still there oh how she regrets it. Face- palming the Yamanaka girl heard the other girls sigh or grunt in disgust at the Haruno. The three males waved as they exit the village heading towards their soon to be hell training for three years they all anime sweat dropped as they hear Sakura scream.

"One day I'll have you're children Shadow! I'll grow strong to prove my love to you!"

Shadow silently prayed that Tsunade accidentally kills that pink haired annoyance during their training or someone accidentally throws a kunai her back, he knew that in the future her hormones will be unstable and she might try to jump him…he has to find Darcy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darcy walked down towards the Akatsuki meeting room wearing the Akatsuki cloak, she was a member in training and she hopes in the future she will become a full member. Opening the door she looked at the members in waiting for her to show, each of them (not Itachi or Sasori) smiled at her as she took a seat next to Itachi. Pein looked at his daughter who awaited for the meeting to start, satisfied he got their full attention he began.

"Once we have gotten the tailed beasts locations and who they are then the preparations for the hunting them and extracting them will be a tough challenge. Until then we wait and search for them, with the help of Sasori's spy network and the help of his seals we will obtain them. In three years time Darcy will activate the seals and then the information will be literally pouring into our hands. Sasori is all the seals ready?"

Sasori nod "Yes already and waiting for Darcy to activate them in three years time…oh I hate waiting this part always pisses me off." He muttered the last part to himself. Darcy had been practising the song to activate the seals but it's sort of complicated with the high notes.

Darcy raised her hand up and got an approval nod from her father to speak.

"I heard that the toad sannin Jiraiya knows about us, the Akatsuki and his still doing research on us after Orochimaru left. This might be tougher with him interfering, should you go and get rid of him father? He might be a pest in the near future with our goals."

Itachi looked at the girl with amusement, it seems she's a good spy and information gather than he inspected. Kakazu nod in agree along with the others. Konan looked at Pein who looked deep in thought.

"In the future I have something in stored for him, so if anyone of you run into him retreat immediately and don't go into combat with him at all costs. Jiraiya is a potential threat to us yes but now his left alone, understand?"

Darcy nod slowly. He sounded somewhat pissed. Kisame inclined his head.

"What if he wants Darcy? His resources will tell him that she's in the Akatsuki and his bound to hunt her down like a dog to drag her back to the hidden leaf for questioning. They don't give mercy to their own ninja and since she was a former shinobi there they might do something to her."

Konan's eyes darkened at that, no mother fucker will ever take her baby away from her.

"I don't thing they will, yeah." Deidara smirked.

"Why do you say that you fucking gender confused poofter?" Hidan raised an eyebrow and smirked at the glare he got from Deidara.

"Because we won't let them get Darcy, uh. She's the Akatsuki's Fallen Angel. Yeah."

Konan raised an eyebrow at the name, well her baby was kidnapped as a baby, raised up along and a orphan, a dangerous kunochi in training and it has two killer parents. Fallen angel indeed. Pein liked the name of course, his daughter was still his angel though like her mother.

Kakazu rolled his eyes as Darcy threw the blonde artist a wicked mean glare.

Pein coughed into his hand, he gained everyone's attention once again, he continued the meeting.

"Now we must discuss other matters, it seems Orochimaru has gained himself an apprentice, Itachi's own little brother."

Itachi simply said "Hn dumbass foolish little brother running off to that paedophile snake."

Darcy snorted with laughter with Hidan, Deidara, Kisame and Kakazu.

Pein shook his head "Not only that he still has his ring from his organization."

"Make a new one." Kisame interrupted the leader.

"I was going to vote on that, anyone agrees to make a new ring raise you're hand."

All the hands went up besides Darcy, she doesn't get to vote since she's not a full member. Pein nod and looked at Konan who sighed.

"Good. Anyone has anything else they want to say?"

Deidara raised his hand, Pein nod. "Can I kill Tobi?"

"No."

"Why? Uh."

"Cause I say so."

"His annoying!"

"Deal with it."

"I can't he never shuts up and last night I found him going throw my draws with a pair of my boxer shorts on top of his head! Yeah." Deidara whined and got several snorts of laughter and a smirk from the older Uchiha and the puppet master.

"Then lock you're door."

"He picked the lock. Yeah!" Deidara had six locks on his door and that orange masked idiot still broke into his room, it's a fucking mystery how he does it without triggering the bombs he set up.

"…meetings over." Pein shook his head. Just as they all were about to leave there was a very loud explosion and Tobi's laughter.

"Wooowwwww this play dough is so fun! Tobi should get some more from Deidara's room, Tobi then will return the play dough and then everyone will still think Tobi's a good boy!"

Deidara smashed his head against the large oak table and started sobbing, his room is probably destroyed and his precious exploding clay is on his bedroom roof and walls like last time. They other's sighed or laughed at the blonde and Tobi who destroyed the blondes room. Pein sighed as Konan and Darcy went to each of his sides with either a smirk or grin, its going to be a long three years.

_End _

_Wooohooo I finished this story and it's only twelve chapters long, I promise the second one will be longer and to anyone who's been waiting for this chapter for a long time now I am so sorry, a lot of things has happened and school's been a pain in dah ass. Well once again I am so sorry for the wait. _

To any Sakura fans please don't bitch at me or send me flames cause I don't give a shit, Sakura is a slut and I want her to die to badly.

Either than that thank you for reading and reviving and make sure to read the other one.

Thank you

Lil blue rose


End file.
